spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reborn Nights
|writer = Doctor Bugs (futher edits) |directed = Doctor Bugs |animate = SBCA |title card = }} Reborn Nights is the 12th episode of Basket Sponge. It aired on January 19, 2015. Plot Woken up in the night, SpongeBob is being asked to help two people in search of a home. The problem is the two people are Adam 'The Ghost' Smith & Venice Kuropato. With the new basketball gym that SpongeBob has built, He thinks that he can beat them with no one else to accompany him, Adam and Venice may teach him wrong. Story SpongeBob comes home one night, after a long basketball game against The New Community Patriots. SpongeBob: Dang, the Patriots whooped us 100 - 2. Coach LeBron is gonna be pissed at practice tomorrow morning. Oh well, finally I get the rest of the night to myself, time to get my Netflex ready for a 12-hour Walking Dead marathon! (strips naked, and hops into bed) The phone rings. SpongeBob: (answers the phone) SquarePants residence, what is your problem? ???: Hello... are you SpongeBob SquarePants, from the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs? SpongeBob looks at a news headline reading "BIKINI BOTTOM BULLDOGS GET OWNED BY THE NEW COMMUNITY PATRIOTS. ALL THANKS TO SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS' LOWSY MOVES." SpongeBob: yeah... I think so. ???: My name is...uh,....Aidan and my wife's name is...um...Victoria. We need a place to stay for the night, before we go to the big city. SpongeBob: K. Pineapple by Conch Street, do you see it? ???: We're just driving up to it. SpongeBob: I'll be at the door. He ends the call as the car pulls up by SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob: Who the hell could they be? The door opens as SpongeBob gasps. Adam: Suprised yet? Venice: The name "Aidan", really? That's not even a name. I'm surprised the dumbass sponge bought it. My name was so much better. Adam: Shut up! Those names were last minute! I have a new name for you, it's called a total b- SpongeBob: (interrupts) Coach ADAM? FROM THE TOMAHAWKS? You're EVIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Adam: Uh...just because I coach the Bulldogs' rival team doesn't make me evil... SpongeBob: It does in MY book! Now why are you here??? Venice: One of our players, Sun Jeong, tried to use some explosives in the basketball gym, let me say it didn't go very well. FLASHBACK The Tomahawk's gym blows up. Sun Jeong: (standing in the rubble) Sore wa ima watashi ga shiyō suru koto wa arimasen tawagoto no sakuhindesu!!!!!! FLASHBACK ENDS Adam: So, me and Venice need a couple of days to stay until the gym gets rebuilt. Or atleast for 1 night, so we can go to a hotel tomorrow. SpongeBob: You guys LIVE in your GYM??? Adam: Well my house was also destroyed... FLASHBACK Adam's house blows up. Sun Jeong: (standing in the rubble) Sore wa ima watashi ga shiyō suru koto wa arimasen tawagoto no sakuhindesu!!!!!! FLASHBACK ENDS SpongeBob: (points to Venice) I've never seen you before. Are you Adam's wife? Venice: No. I'm Mr. Ghost's assistant. SpongeBob: Was YOUR house destroyed also? Venice: No, I actually do live in the gym. SpongeBob: Oh. And why'd you call him 'Mr. Ghost'? Adam: Son, my name is Adam Smith by day. But I am The Ghost by night. SpongeBob: You legally change your name to 'The Ghost' every night? Adam: (sigh) It's supposed to be a cool villainy-nickname type thing! SpongeBob: Oh...but I thought you said you weren't a villain! Adam: That's up for debate. Care to find out? I hear you have a new gym. SpongeBob: How did you know that? Adam: Well, your gym was destroyed by a crashing plane I believe, and you all had to rebuild it. SpongeBob: It was a few months ago. But still, how did you KNOW THAT??? Adam: It was in Episode 3, The Shoes of Jordan! Everybody knows that episode! You think I live under a rock or somethin'? Patrick: (sleepwalking, comes up out of his rock, and walks into SpongeBob's house.) SpongeBob: Adam, some people really DO live under a rock. You leave them out of this! Adam: (looks at his watch) Ahem, I believe it is NIGHT! Therefore, refer to me as the GHOST! SpongeBob: (sigh) Whatever. Patrick: (sleeptalking) I like trains......(falls on the floor, and rolls around) Venice: What just happened? SpongeBob: He got run over by a train in his dream. Venice: Ahhh.....that makes sense, I guess. Adam: (grabs SpongeBob) Take me to your gym! SpongeBob: What the hell? Why?! Adam: (pulls out a gun, and points it at SpongeBob) I said....bring me to your gym. SpongeBob: Actually, you said 'take' me to your gym. Get it right. Adam: (shoots the floor) TAKE ME NOW!!! Gary: Moooowwwwww!!!!!! SpongeBob: Okay, heh-heh.....whatever you say, Adam! ....I mean, The Ghost! Adam: Good. Hahahah......very good. 20 minutes later SpongeBob, Adam, and Venice are standing in the Bulldogs' gym. SpongeBob: Boy, it sure is spooky in here at night. Shaggy: Like, zoinks, Scoob, like, maybe the Grim Reaper's in here!!! Scooby-Doo: Rut rooooowwww!!!! (jumps into Shaggy's trembling arms) Adam: What the hell? Get out of here! (shoots Shaggy 4 times in the butt, and the two meddling kids run out screaming) Venice: Stupid crossover characters! Adam: Anyways, I brought us here to play a match. Venice and I, versus SpongeBob! Venice: We can't! We only have two players versus one. Adam: Even if he HAD teammates, it wouldn't change a thing. My awesomeness is too AWESOME TO AVOID!!! (throws his shirt off) Adam has a massive 6-pack, with a muscular chest and biceps. He has tattoos all across his body. Some of them are skulls. Some of them are women. Some of them say "The Ghost". Some of them say "DEATH". SpongeBob: You brought me to my own gym in the middle of the night, just to play in a game against you two? Venice: (staring at Adam's body) It's all worth-it, just to see him shirtless. (takes a picture of him) Adam: Whatever! It's time to duel! Adam and Venice give the ball to SpongeBob. Adam: You can have the ball first, my friend. You're gonna need it! SpongeBob: But first, I wanna show you something. SpongeBob puts the ball down. He walks over to the corner, as he presses a button which opens the dome-shaped roof. Adam: How the...? SpongeBob: Brilliant, don't you think? Adam: Why would you do this? SpongeBob: There's two types of wasting time, one for friends and another for fans. Adam: Wasting time? This is beautiful! I've never seen the stars look so pretty! Venice: Aren't we supposed to duel already??? Adam: Oh yes. We are! SpongeBob: I've won quite a few matches in my months as a basketball player. Adam: But I should be the victor because the substantial numbers of my team and I have members of both gender. SpongeBob: Okay. You don't have to tell me your life story, The Ghost! Venice: Can you two stop bitching about it and start the game already!!!?? SpongeBob: Fine! SpongeBob starts the match by dribbling down the court, and shooting in the basket. SpongeBob: Three-pointer! I'm on fire tonight! Venice: Shut up. Adam: Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! It's just a game! (smiles) Venice: Wow. I've never seen you loosen up and seem so happy. I thought this whole thing was an elaborate scheme to kidnap SpongeBob? Why are you having fun? Adam: I've had a change of heart. Venice: Really? Adam: Just kidding. I'm high. That sponge had some good stuff in his fridge. HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Venice: (facepalm) So, if we're not gonna kidnap SpongeBob...let's just keep playing. SpongeBob: Woo-hoo baby! Adam gets the ball, and the game continues. 7:56am LeBron pulls up in the parking lot. Whistling a tune, he walks over to the gym. LeBron: Just another boring practice. I have to get here every morning at 8 a.m. Screw this shiz. He opens the door, and looks down at Adam, Venice, and SpongeBob asleep on the floor. LeBron: .......WHAT THE HELL??????? Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles approved by The Imperial Ghost